bedrock_anarchy_servers_pefandomcom-20200214-history
JoshTGS //MCPE
JoshTGS //MCPE, more commonly known as just JoshTGS is a well known user in the 2b2tpe.org community for his YouTube videos relating to the server. Career on 2b2tmcpe Notice: All information underneath this notice is from his video “2b2t Anarchy: The Untold Tail Of JoshTGS {2b2t MCPE, 2b2t BE, and 2b2t PE}. This wiki is told entirely from his point of view. JoshTGS first joined 2b2tmcpe.org at 6:18pm March 18, 2019, It was a Saturday. He traveled out of spawn and made his first sets of armor and tools. He came across a new player base where he obtained supplies and his first melons. JoshTGS’s first base was known as Golevanguard, only 3000 blocks from 0,0, leading to its grief. He mentions in his final video on the anarchy bedrock community that he had been invited to a base but never revived the coordinates. It’s unknown what base this is. He created another base known as Tumbla mountain, where he obtained his first sets of diamonds. He formed a rivalry with another player known as Kaithanian, whom had killed him multiple times when he first joined the server. JoshTGS eventually killed Kaitanian in a battle at spawn. JoshTGS later created his first bunker and his “Awesome base” which he considered a T2 cobble base. He traveled back to spawn where he obtained new tools and armor. He began planning on inviting people to his “Awesome base” and ended up inviting one player whos identity is currently unknow. He was offered an invite to XL base on June 6, 2019, an offer he could not turn down. Throughout 2b2tmcpe.org 32k items were sold and slavery was used to force players to mine portions of spawn for resources or would be killed. Josh obtained a totem and a “notch helmet“ making him practically invincible. XL was griefed by nyangang, josh gets his first hack client, and Heloths is griefed by kaithanian. Josh meets up with other 2b2t bedrock Youtubers and learns more of the base Heloths. He begins to plan on making a main base and using donation chests to help new players escaping spawn. His T2 and T1 cobble bases were both raided so he evacuated the bases. Josh travels to 19k on the x axis, and starts a base known as Vernen C2. JoshTGS finishes his base Vernen C2 however roomers spread that 2b2tmcpe.org would be shutting down and it would be replaced by Play.2b2t.be. This causes many players to leave and the sever becomes inactive. The other owner of 2b2tmcpe, Lordliam8, takes control of the server. On June 13, 2019, JoshTGS created his first video on 2b2tmcpe.org, covering the basic of anarchy. This would begin his career in the Bedrock Anarchy community, and a majority of his content would be on Anarchy Bedrock. Eventually when Play.2b2t.be officially opened, Josh left 2b2tmcpe.org and onto 2b2tBE Career on 2b2tBE Notice: Beyond this point all information known on JoshTGS comes entirely from his many videos on the anarchy community. It is unknown when exactly Josh joined Play.2b2t.be however his very first video on Play.2b2t.be was published on July 6, 2019, titled “Wiping Out All Village With The Wave Of My Hand: 2b2t Bedrock Edition” in which he explains the server and falsely states that 2b2tmcpe.org was erased wile roaming through a village, struggling to find any villagers for him to kill. In his next video published on July 11, 2019, titled ”THE ANNEXATION WAR ON 2B2T BEDROCK EDITION” JoshTGS reviles that he was a member of the team AR, his role was recruit management, and reveals that AR and the team Axis are at war with each other after Axis griefed two of AR’s recruitment bases on July 8. He advertises both teams in his description. The rest of the video shows Josh ligating a fire using flint and steal, and a wooden base supposedly belonging to an Axis member. After wards he states the purpose of the war is to drive Axis off the server so they may be forgotten. His next video titled “THE AR HAS WON THE WAR ON 2B2T BEDROCK EDITION” published on July 16 2019, shows Josh exclaim that AR has won the war on 2b2tBE against the rivaling team Axis. It is reviled that a player called “Retro” had been responsible for the griefs of the AR recruit bases and even if Axis base. With the war ended the server was said to now be at rest, and the video ended with an advert to the server. His next video titled “Brainstorming And Traveling On 2b2t BE” published on July 23, 2019, Josh reveals AR’s plans on creating an Area 51 meme base where there will be transportation for recruits that don’t use hacks and player will have to bring special items such as illegals. He describes the mode of transport for non hackers, a redstone piston airship that will allow players to fly to the Area 51 base. Josh will wait at spawn for new players to become members of AR, and they will be transported via the airship to the Area 51 base. This video marks the end of his time on Play.2b2t.be, and the beginning of his time on 2b2tpe.org. He revels in a later video that he had decided to move on from AR and that he had a good time and was honored to be a member of AR, however it is still unknown as to why he made the move to 2b2tpe. Career on 2b2tpe JoshTGS first joined 2b2tpe.org on July 7, 2019, however his first video on 2b2tpe was published on August 6, 2019 titled “2b2tPE - The Land Without Order” In which he introduces 2b2tpe.org as something completely different from any other server he has played (Despite the fact it has the same map, system, and plug-ins as 2b2tmcpe.org). Josh praises the magnificence of the ruins throughout the server and speaks of the illegal item Glowing Obsidian and of stacked 32k armor. He revels he is still part of AR from Play.2b2t.be and ensures the members that the Area 51 base will be base. He reviles there is a potential war on 2b2tpe between Poplop201’s Team Nova and the players CommieComrade96, PowerBowHacker, and iirzfreezy due to the griefing of Nova bases. He talks about the possibility of 2b2tpe.org becoming his main and thats where the video ends. His next video titled “The Untold Tale Of MrLogic On 2b2tPE” published on August 10, 2019, is the first in JoshTGS’s 3 part “The Untold Tale Of” series, revealing the entire history of the player MrLogic. JoshTGS’s next video titled “2b2tPE Omega Monsters“ published on August 13, 2019, is on how the lag of an anarchy server (The TPS) can make mobs and other monsters far more dangerous as mobs can become invisible, stronger, and have un natural AI caused by the lag. The videos explanation of this is told in an overdramatic fashion, reminiscent of FitMC’s overdramatizes explanations of menial events and history. His next video titled “2b2tPE A New Beginning” published on August 19, 2019, is the before mentioned video from the end of his career on Play.2b2t.be, where in he explains that he has left AR and has joined the 2b2tpe team Vespid Imperium, and explains his upload schedule. He will uploading once every Saturday and unexpectedly throughout the week days. His next video titled “2b2tPE The Untold Tale Of Poplop201” published on August 24, 2019 is the second video in JoshTGS’s 3 part “The Untold Tale Of” series, covering the full history of the player Poplop201 up to that point. Josh’s next video titled “2b2tPE That One Poor Kid At Spawn” published August 31, 2019, shows JoshTGS’s overall exploration throughout the spawn region of 2b2tpe.org, as he searches for valuable items throughout the ruins of spawn, however he fails to find anything of value in spawn as he journey further towards the inner regions of spawn. His next video titled “2b2tPE Ban Shulker Controversy ( ft.Poplop )” published on September 3, 2019, is a video of JoshTGS discussing with Poplop201 of the Ban shulker controversy caused by crash shulkers. Poplop201 that in an attempt to discover a way to place illegal items. He explains by filling a shulker filled with specially named tridents made by Sauron that’s name exceed the normal character limit of Minecraft Bedrock it would create a crash shulk as he called it. Poplop201 wanted to make it more powerful and dupes the shulker 27 times, crashing many times in the process. He the used a shulker nesting method to place all 27 shulkers within one shulker, and banned himself in the process, requiring Master Luke, the admin of 2b2tpe.org, to wipe his inventory. His next attempt saw success and he avoided getting banned. CommieComrade69, PowerBowHacker, and iitzfreezy disliked this, and began making threats towards Poplop201 to destroy the ban shulkers, or be attacked. Poplop201 ignored these threats and as a result, CommieComrade69 destroyed multiple Nova bases, pop explains. Afterwards Poplop201 would help Master Luke to patch the exploit. He then remarks that he forgot to mention that duping two of these Ban Shulker‘s within his inventory would crash the entire server that forced Master Luke to reset the server manually and reset Poplop201‘s player data, and that he did it one other time after CommieComrade69 griefed Nova vaults. Pop explains that that he held restraint and never used them against the server to ban them (Despite his previous remark of crashing the server after CommieComrade69 griefed all Nova vaults), and the video ends. Josh’s next video titled “2b2tPE JoshTGS VS Byatt { 1V1 }”, published on September 7, 2019, is a video in which JoshTGS fights the player ByattByakir head on head without the use of hacks. Neither is able to defeat the other and JoshTGS calls a tie. His next video titled “2b2tPE Remodeling Spawn”, published on September 10, 2019, is a montage of JoshTGS lighting TNT in an un griefed portion of spawn in search of hidden tunnels underneath the ground. He finds none and the video ends. Josh’s next video titled “2b2tPE What if Ruby’s Came To Minecraft...” published on September 14, 2019, is a video explaining what could happen if the Ruby ore came to Minecraft and how it would effect 2b2tpe.org‘s combat meta and of the tools and armor that could occur. Afterwards he states his opinions saying he would like if Ruby armor could shield the player from fire damage, a ruby apple, how it would effect the economy of the server, and how they would be exploited, explaining at the end of the video that the changes they would bring would be drastic. Next is his video titled “2b2tPE 32K Enchantments And ILLEGAL NEGATIVE Enchantments“ published on September 21, 2019, explains basic information on 32k items, how they worked, and what they are. He reveals he has a set himself and that all players on anarchy should have at least one set if they are to survive on the server. Josh the goes on to explain negative enchatments and negative enchantment items. These negative enchanted items on 2b2tpe.org by the player Poplop201. He shares a screen shot of poplops inventory, showing his large expanse or illegal items. Josh goes little to explain how these negative enchanted items end, and the video ends. His next video titled “2b2tPE The STRANGE Ruins Of The NOVA 2 Base” published on September 28, 2019, shows Josh and ByattByakir exploring the ruins of a Nova 2 base, griefed by iitzfreezy, while Byatt explains the history of the base and of Nova 2. The base was griefed only an hour after it’s founding. It’s unknown who leaked the coordinates to iitzfreezy but it was assumed to be a leader within the base. Josh’s next video titled “2b2t PE EXPLORING THE MOST PITFUL PLACE IN SPAWN...” published on October 1, 2019, has JoshTGS explore a section of the spawn region which he decided he would record after receiving multiple shulker boxes from the player DANK DOGE 94. Josh also discusses himself watching Minecon Live 2019 as he continues to descend further and further down a hole, leading to the bedrock layer of spawn. He explores parts of the bedrock region of spawn, and explains his joining of the Great Haven Army, Poplop201’s next team after the fall of Vespid Imperium to G.O.D, and also asks for suggestings for ideas for “off day videos“, and the video ends. Next is the video titled “2b2tPE What If The MINEBOT MOD Was Continued...” published on October 5, 2019, in which he discusses the history and the functions on the MINEBOT MOD, and what would happen if it were brought to 2b2tpe.org despite its impossibility. He explains the mod was created and ran from version 0.12.0 to version 0.14.0 of Minecraft Pocket Edition. It was created in order to assist players and builders on MCPE. He then explains the functions and uses of MINEBOT, for example digging out blocks, filling designated areas with blocks, and the record and play option, allowing the bot to copy what the player does on a greater scale. Josh explains that if MINEBOT were on 2b2tpe.org, that the record and play option would be greatly utilized in anarchy environment for the construction of lava casts or re constructing bases. He goes on to say that he thinks it would be cool if it were possible for the bot to learn and fight in PvP, and if a player owned this bot then that player would “rule“ anarchy, and the video ends. His next video titled “2B2T PE: The End Of Melon Town“ published on October 15, 2019, is a video in which Josh explains the history of Melon Town, created by Vespid Imperium, located -1034913, 68, -244419, and his history at the town. JoshTGS was brought the town two days before its destructio, by a player by the name of Hoppsy, who showed his around. The town was used for storage as Vespid members left many materials throughout the town. Josh explains that before it’s destruction, he had taken a few of Poplop201’s illegal items as well as armor and supplies, and he calls it overall an amazing experience and shows regret of not getting any footage before it’s base. The base‘s coords were released by an unknown player, and Vespid Imperium suicided the base. Josh’s next video titled “2B2T PE: World War XI” published on October 19, 2019, is a history video, in which Josh explains the war between Vespid Imperium and G.O.D. He describes that it began once a team known as The Dark Side griefed Nova, later known as Vespid Imperium, and war was declared between the two teams. The Dark side was a small team that allied with TURKIEWEDGIE900, but despite its size it continued to grief Nova, with the help of TURK, who helps the team develop. The team AR joined the Dark Side to destroy Nova, now known as Vespid. Few AR players joined 2b2tpe.org, as the rest stayed at Play.2b2t.be. Because of this the team collapsed, and the remaining members joined the Dark Side, creating the Guild of Destruction, also known as G.O.D. ruled by TURKIEWEDGIE900. Vespid begins to go down, as insiders are prevalent throughout the team, resulting in the destruction of many Vespid Imperium bases. Vespid attempted to get insiders into the G.O.D. however it is unimpeded. The war comes to a calm, however Poplop201 resigns as leader of Vespid Imperium and the team collapses. He creates the Great Haven Army, however the GHA is shortly destroyed by G.O.D. Category:Player Category:YouTuber